


After Party

by rowofstars



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Non-Explicit Sex, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Belle and Gold arrive home from a formal party to have another party of their own.





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

> Have some pointless married fluffy naughtiness for the September prompt at a-monthly-rumbelling: Hands, warmth, gentle. [Also inspired by this picture of Emilie de Ravin](https://rumple-belle.tumblr.com/post/178149663812/freshfeeling-sonofabilitch-in-a-big-room-full) aka the most gorgeous women to ever grace my eyeballs.  
> No beta, it's probably full of mistakes. Oops?

The old wooden stair creaked under Belle as she sat.

She bent to take off her heels, sighing with relief as her toes popped free of the shiny patent leather. The jeweled clip holding her hair up was next, sending her dark brunette tresses tumbling down, wavy from being twisted around into an up-do all evening. 

She leaned forward, elbows resting on her knees, the feathery ruffles of her gown spilling over her legs and the steps, and tilted her head to the side. Her neck cracked and she sighed again as some of the evening’s tension, the tedium of small talk, fake smiles, and having to be nice to Albert Spencer’s face, finally started to subside. It wasn’t that she disliked parties, especially when they were for charity, but she was a natural introvert and after a couple of hours dressed up and on her feet, she longed for the comfort of sweats and slippers.

She heard the soft catch in her husband’s breath just as she turned her head the other way. 

Gold stepped into the hallway from the kitchen with event drinks balanced precariously in his left hand, and his cane in the other. She smiled as he made his way to her, slipping the glass of red wine from his fingers when he stopped in front of her.

The look he gave her was heated as she took a sip, and after she licked her lips slowly, catching a lingering drop of wine. His throat bobbed when he swallowed the scotch down, and she felt a rush of desire. She wanted to put her mouth on his skin and feel the warmth of him beneath her. Without a word, she hooked her fingers in her shoes, pushed to her feet, and headed upstairs. He followed after her with nothing but the groan of the stairs and the tap of his cane cutting the silence.

Belle took another sip of her wine as she entered the bedroom, dropping her shoes to the side as she approached the bed. Behind her there was a light clink of glass on wood as Gold set his drink down on the dresser. A moment later his hands were on her shoulders, kneading the tense strips of muscle, and rubbing up along the back of her neck. His touch was gentle and warm, easing away the tension in her body and the jumble of thoughts that came with it.

_Was she pretty enough? Nice enough? Did she say the right things to the right people?_

His lips pressed to the slope where her neck met her shoulder as his hands moved down and his arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her flush against him.

“You were stunning tonight, sweetheart.”

She smiled and tilted her head, a silent invitation for his mouth to move higher. “You didn’t look so bad yourself.”

He hummed in response and set his teeth against her skin, drawing a quiet gasp from her lips. His fingers found the zipper at the back of her dress and pulled it down slowly. With a quick shake of her hips and a soft push, the pale pink gown was puddled at her feet.

“I knew it’d look better on the floor,” he said, and her body shook with a light laugh.

Time passed in a slow drift. Her body turned and she sat on the bed, his hands spanned her hips as she pushed herself back, and his body crawled up to cover hers. His clothes fell away in a blur of lips and heated kisses, and her panties met an abrupt end by his impatient fingers. Her body stretched as he moved, the bliss building slow and steady until neither of them could hold it back any longer.

“Feeling better?” he asked later, his arm curving over her stomach to pull her close.

She hummed happily, her mind comfortably hazy with lingering pleasure. “Always.”

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. “Still want to go Mayor Mill’s next Saturday? The whole city council will be there, and I know how you despise politics.”

Belle wiggled against him, and bit her lip as his hips pushed forward automatically. “Yes,” she replied softly, sliding her hand over his and up along his arm. “I think I’ll wear the green velvet dress for it.”

Gold groaned and nipped at her neck. The green dress was his favorite. It was sleek and soft, and clung to her curves, and there was a slit on the left side that went all the way up her thigh. She grinned, knowing he was remembering when she’d worn it last Christmas to the gala where they’d collected presents for the orphanage. They’d stolen away to an unoccupied room, and he’d had to kiss her to keep her quiet as her body screamed around his fingers.

He was stirring behind her, his body more than interested in another round. “You told me once you hated society parties.”

She brought his hand up to her mouth and kissing his fingertips. “I do,” she said, flicking her tongue against the pad of his middle finger before sucking it into her mouth and pulling a strangled moan from his throat. “I just go for the _after_ party.”


End file.
